1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand protector. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a fist or hand protector for use in work outs with punching of heavy bags. In another of it aspects the invention relates to an exercise devise for aiding punching bags or doing push-ups. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method for exercising using unique equipment that protects the user's hands and wrists from damage. In still another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method for exercising with equipment that protects the user's hands and wrists from injury.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of exercise, many people work out by punching a heavy bag. Typically, the work out is with bare hands or with gloves. Sometime, the puncher's hands get injured or broken due to improper form. In addition, wrists can be sprained or broken.
The problem is the fist is made of many bones of the fingers and hand. Forces upon impact to the fist can land in a firm and even way about the fist or be off center and uneven causing overloading to a smaller number of bones. This uneven impact to the fist sends forces to the wrist off center to the bones of the wrist and thereby causes injury. The forces to the fist upon impact travel along the top or outside of the hand through the bones of the hand directly to the top or outside of the bones of the wrist. If the forces upon impact were directed to the center of the fist and from that point directed to the wrist, the problem would be greatly reduced and boxers would condition and improve their punch without the fear of injury.
Vayntraub, U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,262 discloses convex push-up handles which are used for push up exercises. The handles have a semi-circular shell and the handles are removably mounted inside the shell. The shells rest upright on a surface when the user's hands grip the handles to exercise by doing push-ups. When performing exercises of this nature, the hands tend to rotate during the exercise. When performed on a rug or padded surface, friction between the shell and the surface can inhibit or restrict rotational motion of the hands with respect to the surface and may cause injury to the user.